


Ближе не бывает

by Alves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alves/pseuds/Alves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одетый Джон, голый Майкрофт и анальная пробка.<br/>Перевод фанфика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/328899?view_adult=true">Under Your Skin Feels Like Home</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Verisimilitude/pseuds/Verisimilitude">Verisimilitude</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ближе не бывает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Your Skin Feels Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328899) by [Verisimilitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verisimilitude/pseuds/Verisimilitude). 



> Оригинальное название фанфика "Under Your Skin Feels Like Home" является цитатой из песни "You Are All That I Have" группы "Snow Patrol". Ввиду того, что в России она не слишком популярна, а буквальный перевод слабо отражает содержание фика и в отрыве от прочего текста вызывает кровожадные ассоциации, мы решили выбрать название, передающее смысл приблизительно.

Возможно, потом Майкрофт сумеет убедить себя, будто понятия не имеет, как он дошел до такого, но это будет не совсем точно или не совсем правдиво, хотя первое заботит его больше второго.

Пусть он и не помнит каждый из шагов, что привели его сюда, или не способен выделить каждое мгновение из тех, за которые его бережно избавили ото всей одежды, предмет за предметом, небрежно побросав ее на пол и выстлав дорогими тканями дорожку от входной двери до спальни, но он не в силах и вызвать в себе приличествующей тревоги из-за тех утраченных секунд, крошечных осколков воспоминаний, разменянных на прикосновения мягких губ и теплых рук Джона, на запах его лосьона и антисептика.

Джон ухитрился остаться одетым, хотя его обувь и свитер присоединились к костюму Майкрофта на полу. Распахнутая рубашка Джона приспущена с одного плеча, а расстегнутые джинсы, вопреки всем усилиям Майкрофта, все еще удерживаются на бедрах. Он выглядит очаровательно взъерошенным и слегка развратным, и, на взгляд Майкрофта, ему это удивительно идет.

Рядом с почти полностью одетым Джоном Майкрофт немного смущается своей наготы, пусть и никогда в этом и не признается, да и откровенное желание, вызванное трением ткани об обнаженную кожу, быстро сглаживает неловкость.

Джон уклоняется от попытки Майкрофта повалить его на кровать и вместо этого пятится, тащит Майкрофта за собой, отвлекая поцелуями и прикосновениями, и опускается в большое кресло у туалетного столика. Он тянет Майкрофта за руку и бедра, пока тот не оказывается у него на коленях.

Положение не слишком удобно, с гордостью и вовсе приходится проститься, но об этом удивительно легко забыть, когда руки Джона обхватывают, сжимают и гладят, а глубокие и жадные поцелуи со всей определенностью показывают Майкрофту, что его страсть взаимна.

Он слышит тихий скрип выдвигающегося ящика, и дыхание перехватывает от возбуждения, а сердце начинает бешено колотиться. Не переставая целовать, Джон пересаживает Майкрофта верхом на одно колено, заставляя осязать трение грубой ткани джинсов и твердую теплоту тела Джона под ней. Майкрофт кладет руки ему на плечи, одно голое, а второе все еще покрытое теплым мягким хлопком, и разница ощущений неожиданно восхитительна.

Он чувствует движение руки Джона прочь от ящика и подавляет дрожь предвкушения. Он ожидает прикосновения пальцев, скользких и ласковых, но Джон, как с ним часто бывает, оказывается удивительно непредсказуемым, и между ягодиц Майкрофта проникает не палец, а нечто более толстое, твердое и прохладное. Когда Джон осторожно вдавливает в него гладкую пробку, Майкрофт не может сдержать дрожь и как всегда не уверен, действительно ли он хочет этого неуютного ощущения уязвимости, иллюзии слабости и покорности. Насколько все проще, когда они просто трахаются и Джон так же безудержен и открыт, как Майкрофт. Каждый раз Майкрофт подумывает отказаться и предложить что-нибудь другое. Но каждый раз слова застревают у него в горле и он молчит, позволяя Джону видеть все, смотреть алчным, тяжелым и обжигающим взглядом, почти ощущающимся на коже. Этот взгляд позволяет намного легче переносить смятение.

Он ерзает, когда Джон проталкивает пробку дальше, медленно и осторожно, но настойчиво, без задержек. Ощущение не то чтобы болезненное, но пока и не приятное, просто яркое и немного тревожное, даже сейчас. Когда пробка входит полностью, Джон оглаживает его ягодицы и почти грубо впивается пальцами в бедра, а потом, обхватив их, подтягивает Майкрофта ближе, сам приподнимаясь навстречу. Он повторяет это движение несколько раз, и Майкрофт, уловив ритм, начинает раскачиваться взад-вперед, и с каждым толчком пробка внутри него то погружается глубже, то ослабляет давление, снова и снова.

Майкрофт знает, что он раскраснелся и вспотел, он чувствует возбуждение и совсем немного — что-то вроде стыда, заставляющего щеки пылать. Он стискивает руками и приотпускает плечи Джона по мере их общего движения, глубоко впиваясь пальцами, когда Джон случайно подталкивает вверх, в то время как Майкрофт двигался вниз, и всплеск ощущений внутри становится почти невыносимым. Он не может сдержать звуки, срывающиеся с губ, да и не пытается, потому что Джон стонет вместе с ним, и его стоны полны той же безыскусной и уязвимой чувственной откровенности, как и та, что переполняет Майкрофта. Он жадно ловит эти стоны, сколько сможет, пытаясь навсегда сохранить в памяти издаваемые Джоном звуки, блеск его влажной от пота кожи, прикосновения его пальцев снаружи и шероховатой ткани джинсов со внутренней стороны бедер.

Возбуждение нарастает, и Майкрофт начинает двигаться быстрее, преодолевая эту мучительную томную сдержанность. Ему уже мало медленных, плавных волн наслаждения. Хочется острее, глубже, сильнее. Джон обнимает его за шею и притягивает для поцелуя, глубокого и страстного. Пробка сдвигается под другим углом, и в Майкрофте расцветает яркая и горячая вспышка вожделения.

Джон отпускает его и возвращает руку на его бедро, придерживая, поскольку Майкрофт усиленно раскачивается, сладострастно трется о его член и яйца, подаваясь вперед, и тесно сжимается, двигаясь назад. У Джона определенно стоит, и Майкрофт даже сквозь грохот собственного сердцебиения слышит его тяжелое дыхание, и тихие стоны, и свои собственные стоны и вздохи. А когда Джон наконец не выдерживает и, запустив руку в штаны, начинает поглаживать и сжимать свой член в едином с Майкрофтом ритме, у того от желания сводит живот.

Майкрофт неистово трется о бедро Джона, бесстыдно, ничуть не тревожась о том, как выглядит. Его не заботит ничего, кроме наслаждения, только жажда оргазма, уже начинающего искриться в крови.

— Черт, Майкрофт, — выдыхает Джон хрипло и измотано. 

Майкрофт убирает руку с его плеча и обхватывает свой член. Джон под ним дрожит и смотрит широко раскрытыми затуманенными глазами. Через какие-то пять толчков Майкрофт кончает, и все вокруг сжимается и стягивается в пламенном вихре блаженства и муки, желанном до такой степени безудержности, что становится страшно. 

Джон отстает от него не больше чем на минуту и тоже кончает, содроганием и стонами, будто умирает.

Майкрофт чувствует себя потным, липким, немного не в своей тарелке как физически, так и психологически, но вместе с тем расслабленным, сонным, и, по крайней мере сейчас, удовлетворенным.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод выполнен для команды [WTF Holmes Brothers 2015](http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5210356) на WTF2015  
> Благодарю бет [**Julia Devi**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi) и [**Asheria**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheria/pseuds/Asheria)


End file.
